Clearing the mind of 'Can't'
by narrizan
Summary: There are those that watch as they make their acquaintance with each other. Part 38 of the 49 Days series.


Clearing the mind of 'Can't'

Notes: Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit, for fun

* * *

..

When children, strangers to each other are put together, there is a natural tendency to gravitate towards each other. They will send out feelers - in their own wise - to gauge each other, before deciding to be (or not to be) friends. Usually in the guise of play, which can (inadvertently) be violent. Play is an innate need in children. They are unable to - not play. Even violently. They need to play. (Alma and Kanda are a case in point). The scenario is similar in situations if they meet during their teenage years.

One might tease. The teasing and bravado hides uncertainties and insecurities.

One might retaliate; after all a death threat can be construed as a form of (sword)play. Don't want to, won't want to - can't want to. A defence mechanism that allows to shrug off an encounter if the other is not brave enough to see it through to the end.

Unlikely as it sounds, this can herald of the start of a friendship. No matter how it looks to the outside world. After all every child is unique in the way they express themselves.

Kanda Yuu expresses himself with sword thrusts, snipes and spite. Lavi Bookman Junior expresses himself in the way that he teases and annoys. Kanda answers with his hands on his sword. This is the foundation of their friendship. Lavi trusts enough to know that Yuu, will not really kill him. Kanda Yuu, slightly taken aback, discovers with Mugen in hand, he limits his vocabulary. He grasps he can say more by putting Mugen aside. Some of the time only of course. He does enjoy keeping the rabbit on his toes and faster on his feet. Lavi senses Mugen anchors Yuu somehow and adapts quite happily to the death threats and continues with the teasing.

There are the things - as everyone does - they keep from each other. Secrets that are not solely theirs to share. Kanda Yuu is adept at keeping to the boundaries they have set for each other. That is his way, always strict with himself and expecting it of others, although he is finding out that Lavi can be quite evasive with questions. However, Yuu trusts if there is something that he really needs to know he will be told. This is an unspoken hope of course. On the other hand Bookman Junior, not so much. It is his training that goes against him, because it is second nature for him to go poking around to investigate things he does not know about.

There might come one day, when the one or other will overstep the boundaries, and a kind of confrontation might be unavoidable. This is just a what-if, in the minds of the others that watch this burgeoning friendship. If they come through that, it can grow to become more than a bond of trust that will strengthen their friendship.

..

..

As a man of science, and from his standpoint as Branch Supervisor, Komui takes note of it. He enters the observations into the files of the Exorcists that he is responsible for. He takes this responsibility very seriously indeed. Plus, if the boys are too busy being nosy about each other they will not have time to put forth any interest in his sister, who is too good - in his opinion - for either of them.

..

..

As Bookman, the old man observes quietly. Oft reminding Junior - in his own violent way - where his loyalties and focus must(should) lie. (There is a supposition in Lavi's head, that the reason he gravitates favourably towards Yuu is natural because Yuu and the Old Man are alike. That the gruff exterior hides someone that cares and - or but - cannot show to care. All riddles, enigmas and violence. Also Lavi reckons he must be a glutton for punishment due to the fact that Junior comes up short in their eyes no matter how hard he tries, and he tries, very hard. In both cases. If that seems fanciful and farfetched, who is to gainsay him such notions.)

..

..

As Kanda's guardian and adoptive father - Froi Tiedoll - is happy that Yuu is making connections with others. Albeit in his own way. The way he sees it, the sniping, trading of blows, insults, friendship, trust; goes towards dissipating - if only a little the - darkness within his charge. Tiedoll knows the darkness will never completely leave Yuu. However, even the smallest parting of those clouds is a welcome change. Even the smallest sliver of faint sunlight is a breath of fresh air.

..

..

FIN

* * *

Notes: This is for posting date 6 Sept. If it was your Birthday then, Happy Belated Birthday!

"My dear friend, clear your mind of 'can't' " - Samuel Johnson 1709 - 1784

Thank you, as ever to all those coming to read ... you are so loved! - Zan

Part 38 of the 49 Days series


End file.
